Currently, the sensors and control of vehicles are mechanical links or electrical wires. They may also be systems with microprocessors and software to determine sensor input, relate the input, interpret the sensors for mean, min, and max for those sensors in order to give readings and warnings. It uses the same technology to issue commands and control to the vehicle. Some of these electrical links are analog information and yet other links are defined bus or interface architectures. Many times, one must go through several adapters to connect the correct information.